Heavy Coffins: An Oshawott's Journey
by derpgard26
Summary: Small coffins are used for young children or infants and their deaths hurt the most. The potential of a long and exciting life is lost. The heaviness here refers to the heart-burn caused by such a loss. How does this inspire a story? Rated M for future violence.


**Heavy Coffins**

 **Chapter one**

* * *

" **The duty of youth is to challenge corruption" –Kert Kobain**

* * *

At the start of our lives, we are judged. At the start of our lives we are labeled, labeled on our gender, name, day of birth, weight, and heritage. And there on forth we proceed to be judged against bitter judgments and minds because it is how life works. We grew up believing we couldn't die, and died knowing we could. We were raised to respect our elders, but to fear them for they could be our enemy.

At the start of our lives, a lot of things happen…

"The start of my life was hectic; I was introduced in a non-marriage family with a dog, Wheeler. The neighborhood that I grew up in wasn't bad, not to say a walk up and down the block, at night, was a good idea. But a lock keeps an honest man… honest. And in my child years it wasn't spent alone, I had a little sister, Adine, although the year difference between us was seven. But the thing with all siblings was the rapid arguing that drove me, my mom, Dad, Adine, and any other within earshot just… _peachy_. And now I love her, but she was a weirdo, in the sense that she liked Pokémon… cards. For some reason she couldn't find it within himself to play any of the virtual games of "Mystery Dungeon" or what ever the lot… it was the cards she loved. I remember one day I was drawing a samurai, as I like to call myself an adapted artist, and she came, saw what I was doing, and decided to tell me something that I just needed to know… That 'Samurott is like the samurai of the Pokémon world!'. Good thing I know now, and after I gave her a hard time about getting too old for Pokémon, she was eight, she gave me a Oshawott card and told me she "never will!" and ran off to attack Wheeler… I called her a "weirdo"… That is the thing about friends and family, you can call them whatever you want, and they'll just laugh and call you something worse back."

There is clapping as I step down from the outside podium. I'm at my sister's funereal…

Once I reach the ground my gaze settled on Mom and Dad, they are waiting for me to join them. They were stationed farther away from the small platform the held up the podium. Adine's grave was right in front of the platform for people to give their speech to the chairs set past the grave. As I walked by her grave, I could only imagine the small box she was put in, bad thoughts invaded my head so I decided to get my mind onto some thing else, so I finished the trip to my family and waited for another person start their rehearsed monologue.

After I arrived my mother was quick to ask if I was ok, I didn't even notice I worked myself up. I was slightly shivering and I guess I stuttered somewhere during my speech. My Dad griped my shoulder and explained to me how I did well and all with talking in front of everyone.

About five more people had something to say on stage before the whole thing was over. We were quick to leave, as by my request, in all honesty I don't know how to feel. After I got home. I walked to my half unloaded room, containing mostly only the bed, a small dresser, and some of my previous art works hung up. Her death really did take a lot out of me, and it affected that house in a whole… in the sense that it wasn't as loud as it use to be. Adine and me used to make so much noise, but now it's… quite. I decided lay on my bed, falling into a back-and-forth form of asleep and awake until.

"Sebastian, truck numero… Dos! Arrived, come down and help us unpack if you would" was my father's wakeup call to grab our thing and other things from the second mover's truck. I was in a little filling to do anything mood… but he did ask nicely.

After making my way downstairs, I went outside shielding myself from the light wind and heavy sun. The first thing I saw was dad wheeling, with the assistance of a mover, down my other dresser from the U-hale ramp with a dolly. After they make their way down before they fought to move the thing inside. The back of the U-Hal wasn't fairly full as it just held mine and… Adine's things, I stand there, quietly glancing among the now useless items.

 _ **(Crash!)**_ , My body tenses and jumps at the suddenness of the loud noise, and spin around to survey the area… great…

My father's skills at dolling aren't as great as he believed in; soon my mom also went to see the event. After a second, the conclusion was only _items_ inside were spilled out and the top drawer broken. To be honest, the thing was already broken and Dad's just moving it along faster. And by _items_ I mean I clutter my top drawer with random crap, so the problem was the finding a new place to put all of it.

Jumping out of the back of the U-Hal, I surveyed all the items (my dad left to now get the dresser to my room… bless his soul) and came to two ideas. A: Go inside, get a bag, and make the process easer. Or B: jam-pack my pockets full of junk. So as I start to misuse my pockets I feel something already in one, something thin, paper-like, and not my phone.

I empty my hands then pull the thing out, and to my surprise it was the Pokémon Oshawott card that Adine gave to me. I completely forgot I had it on me, to be honest looking at it didn't give any grief or sadness… but the feeling of relevance, I don't know where the relevance came from, but it was nice… while it lasted.

The wind from the day decided to ambush me at the right time and blew the card into the road. I immediately gave chase; I wasn't about to lose my dead sister's gift to me! Once in the road I recollected the card and stared down the headlight of a car. Luckily they swerved off, unluckily into a light pole. _**(Crunch!)**_

The impact was surreal, it took me a little to come back to earth and start to help the person. Once I arrived over there and it seemed to be that the person, who was a guy, wasn't very awake. I tried to open the door but it wasn't having it. I decided that waking him to help me get the door unstuck and get him out was the best plan of action. "Hey! Hey!" I repeated that line a few times before giving him a morning slap, which worked!

The man awoke with a five to ten, then to a hundred miles per hour awareness.

"What?" the man ask, franticly scanning his surroundings.

"You've been in an accident" he wasn't paying very much mind to me

"Hay!" I said, grabbing his attraction. "I need you to help me move the door, so I can get you out!"

And that was all that he needed, he unbuckle himself and started to try and push the door open with me pulling. But nothing happened.

"Fuck!" I gave the door one last pull before letting go. "Try kicking it, Ok?" I asked

The guy pulled himself onto the middle consul and started kicking the door as I again started pulling on it. _**(Ker-Trick!)**_ Was the sound of the door giving away, I stumbled back with the now detached door which I then threw off behind me. Afterwards I got back to the man in the car, he was looking winded and blood started to dribble down his head. He looked up and started to get out with my help. Once out of the vehicle the man thanked me and ran off, I was soon to fallow him… but.

I tried to turn around a run off, but was stopped once I fell down. The door that was pulled off made for a great way for me to fall down. Once I hit the ground, and sense of wetness companied any limb that touched the ground. _Gasoline_ , _**(Eerk!)**_ I was able to spin around to see the electric poll, that the car hit, move half way to the ground.

And then I remembered, I just started to remember a lot. Like when your life flashes before your eyes. I just had a great sense of remembering. I remembered my Business law class in high school, the time I ate frozen food, the first time I got rejected by a girl, I remembered the first time Dad was really proud of me… and… _and… I remembered why Adine died…_

Next, the poll fell on the car, and well… things got hot… I'll save you the details and just say I survived to make it halfway to the hospital.

But after I died, it was… how to say? A big let down

So here I was, dead right? And then I just left me; I wasn't really anything but there! I couldn't see myself; you know how if you look down you can see your body right? Well, when I looked down I didn't see anything! And when I kept looking down, I was doing what could only be described as front flips! I could also hear myself breathing, or… well. I stopped to hold my breath… and could just do it forever! I was still able to do everything, well that is a lie; I was just limited to moving around somehow, and that was it. I couldn't touch anything, or talk to anyone I tried… _A lot…_

But what was sad was when this originally happened. I just left my body, in the ambulance, and fallowed it to the hospital. They tried a lot to save me, trust me, I was there. But you know, I was kind of dead; at some points I tried to _go back_ into my body but that never worked. At another time some nurse walked _threw_ me and that was freaky as fuck.

After two days my funereal came along and I just couldn't make myself go. Ok that is a lie too, I went for a second and saw them put me in. After that I couldn't handle more and left, _fast_.

…

 **And now here I am** , _floating_ , my way back to my house. I could now in honesty say that my life is at the end. And to mention my death, how was I to even to understand the situation of dying! All it included was "I'm dead, and it's not the end! WHAT NOW!"

"(Sigh)"

I just couldn't anymore… Am still moving? I guess I still am. Soon I wandered to the house, after traveling threw the walls, and back to my room. I wasn't even sure why I was back here, to see my parents? To see go on without me? Or I just think it's a familiar place. Floating to my bad I started to… lay down? How do I lie down like this!? I can't even do something as simple as this! And! And! And now I'm just burning, I want to yell, but I just can't…

So instead I just cried, as I said, I just can't anymore. My sister died, I'm all-alone, and I can't even die right! All I wanted to do was get in my bed and not wake up...

"I want to restart, and-and where is my sister? Sh-she d-died too… so-so I want to see her!" I called out to someone… **but nobody responded** …

Looking up at the sealing of my room, I pleaded. "Please, if there is some sort of god. Can I see the light o-o-or go to heaven?" I called out to someone once more… **But nobody responded…**

Now I'm not a religious believer, but this is already some pretty serious out-of-body shit right now. I attempt to look at myself again, still nothing found.

If I'm to be honesty with myself I just want to… to not be sad right now. I hate being sad, so I developed it into a personal goal to not be.

In defeat, I started looking around, found the corner of my room and floated to it and closed my… vision? Yeah lets go with vision…


End file.
